What the Sawdust Is Really For
by DarthIllogical
Summary: Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, and Spock beam down onto a strange unknown ship. My first story. Please leave a review! (And please don't barf because it's so bad)
1. Chapter 1

Spock eyed the rapidly approaching spacecraft skeptically. His logical mind quickly sifted through all the ships ever known in history, quickly ruling out Romulan and Klingon and a thousand other possibilities. A space freighter, maybe? He queried himself. No, it obviously moved in a different way that was unknown to him. Plus, there was the fact that it had seemingly materialized in front of the ship.

"Spock, what does your wonder-computer tell you?" Captain Kirk, or as Spock was allowed to call him, Jim (although he didn't often do so), asked, peering over at where Spock was standing.

"It's an unknown ship, Captain. Nothing matches our databases." Spock always answered crisply, his tone as unemotional as a rock's. "It also seems to have some type of obscurer that makes it unseen to our scanners, and moves with an unknown propulsion system. It is quite fascinating."

Jim pondered the information, looking back at the view screen. "Well, that doesn't help."

"On the contrary, Captain. We know that it most likely isn't an enemy ship of the Klingons or the Romulans, therefore, it may be an opportunity to gather new scientific information."

"Well, obviously, Spock." Jim swiveled his chair to face his first officer, looking at him like he was trying to give Spock a message.

"Sir?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim sighed and turned back to the screen. "Slow to warp 3, Mr. Sulu. Lieutenant Uhura, try to reach the unknown ship. Tell them we come with peaceful intentions. Chekov, make sure that there aren't any neighboring planets with life forms far enough in evolution to build something like this. Spock, keep up the research."

A chorus of "Yes, sir"s followed Jim's orders. Spock turned back to his computer, searching for an answer. "Captain!" Sulu suddenly shouted. "It's picking up speed!"

"Uhura, red alert. Chekov, report," Jim ordered, his mouth tightening into a grim line. "We have to find out if they mean to do us any harm."

"Still no evidence for any inhabited planets at all, sir," Chekov reported in his Russian accent, his eyebrows knitting together. "Where could this craft had come from?"

"Sir! I'm getting a message, video!" Uhura put her hand to her earpiece. "Should I put it on the viewscreen?"

"Yes, quickly," Jim ordered. The entire bridge seemed to be holding their breath, except Spock, since holding your breath without any reason to was very illogical, as Uhura pressed buttons. A grainy message suddenly appeared on the screen, but there didn't seem to be anyone in front of the camera, just a milky white film. A staticky voice began to speak, garbled with bad audio.

"Captain…KSHHHHH…. James….Kirk…?"

"I am James T. Kirk, commander of the USS Enterprise," Jim replied, cocking his head. "Who are you? Do you come in peace?"

"That…..not...important...KSHHHHHH," The voice replied, briefly interrupted by a burst of static. "Atmosphere…. my ship…KSHHHHHH... sustainable… beam… down… alone...KSHHHHHH...now…" The screen dissolved into static and a high pitched whining sound filled the bridge, sending everyone but Spock, who was able to resist the throbbing of his eardrums due to his Vulcan education, to their knees with their hands over their ears.

"Spock…. Turn it off!" Jim grunted, but Spock was already on his way, walking over to the communications console and swiftly turning off the noise just as Dr. Leonard McCoy entered the bridge. Dr. McCoy was the head doctor of the Enterprise, who Jim lovingly and teasingly at the same time called "Bones". Although Spock considered McCoy his only close friend other than Jim, he simply chose to call McCoy "Doctor", because Leonard didn't seem quite right and because "Bones" seemed too personal. McCoy especially loved to tease Spock about Spock's ears, green blood, and abundant use of the words, "fascinating, interesting, and illogical". Spock, due to his plethora of research on humanoids and other creatures, knew that this was a sign of friendship to the humans, although he didn't understand how saying something with a smile or a smirk made it a sign of affection. Actually, there was plenty that Spock didn't understand about human behavior, but seeing how illogical humans were, that wasn't a surprise.

McCoy blinked at the sight of the crew getting back into their seats, groaning. "What just happened? Seems like there's always an emergency going on!" The doctor's voice was that of a southerner, his accent showing most when he was agitated or anxious.

"In fact, doctor, what happened was-" Spock began to report, but McCoy cut him off with a "Save your pointy ears, Spock." Spock raised an eyebrow but allowed the doctor to continue.

"Jim?" McCoy questioned.

Jim relayed the information, and ended with "Come on, Bones, I want you and Mr. Spock to beam down with me in ten minutes. He, whoever that is, told me to come alone, but I won't do that."

"Captain, if I may." Spock stood with his hands behind his back. Jim waved a hand for him to continue. "Are you positive that you want to beam onto the unknown ship? We don't know the intentions of this… creature. It may be working with the Klingons or Romulans. I suggest that we should-"

Again Spock cut off as Kirk and McCoy ignored him and headed for the transporter. Hands clasped behind his back, he walked after them, pondering their mission. He knew Jim's love of danger, but it was illogical to have the captain to beam himself onto an unknown and possible enemy ship with two of the highest ranking officers on board. It wasn't as if Spock was unwilling to go, but his logic told him that it was not a good decision. Still, he followed. He was a loyal officer and had to do his duty.

Chief Engineer Scott, the almost operator of the Enterprise, met them in the Transporter Room. He immediately started questioning Jim, Spock, and the doctor about what they were doing, where they were going, and how could the Enterprise be affected by this. Spock took charge of answering these questions; in a logical and easy to understand way, of course.

When Spock was done, the Scotsman shook his head. "If anything happens to my baby"- he patted the control affectionately- "I won't be happy."

"Me neither, Scotty." seconded Jim.

Spock didn't understand "happy" but he knew that the Enterprise mattered to Scott and especially Jim, who always claimed that he was "married to the Enterprise." Again, Spock didn't understand how somebody could be married to a ship, but then again he knew it was only a strange figure of speech.

" _Marriage_." He thought. Vulcans had a drastically more... senseful way of doing things. Their lives weren't ruled by emotions, only pure and simple logic.

"Well, here we go." McCoy stepped onto a transporter platform. "Beam me down, Scotty."

*Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews! I hope to have second chapter done soon! :)

*Also, sorry for the mistake~ I wrote that Scotty is an Irishman- how could I! I hate myself! But I fixed that error, so hopefully I have redeemed myself :)


	2. Chapter 2

Spock and Jim took their places as well, and Spock felt the familiar tingling in his chest as his molecules were scattered in the beam and rearranged on the unknown spaceship. As soon as the beaming was over, the trio checked their surroundings carefully, Spock immediately checking his tricorder. They seemed to be in some sort of theater, with a red velvet curtain and hundreds of seats facing the stage made of wood, where they were standing. A thick layer of not dust, but sawdust covered the ground, making the air musty.

Spock suddenly felt a throbbing of his head, and tightening of his throat, and an itching behind his nose. " _Oh no,"_ He thought. " _Jim and Leonard are going to have a great laugh about this…"_ Spock sneezed, crinkling up his face.

Immediately, Jim and the doctor roared with laughter. "That was the… cutest thing I've ever seen!" Jim gasped, slapping his knee.

"I… thought that… Vulcans… couldn't sneeze!" McCoy managed to speak with ragged breaths.

Spock struggled to keep his face emotionless. He raised an eyebrow and calmly said, "Thanks to my human half, I am able to sneeze."

Jim opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by the doors of the theater flinging open. A humanoid stepped through. His hair was a strange turquoise color, and his skin was a light violet. The alien was also wearing a strange pink robe- it looked suspiciously like a bathrobe! He seemed to be alone at first, but then two others, just like him but garbed in salmon colored robes instead.

Jim stepped forward on the stage. "I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. This is my First Officer Spock, and my Head Doctor McCoy."

The humanoid looked at the trio with a wrinkle of his nose, and replied in a deep, booming voice that was very much different than that of the voice on the transmission. "You didn't follow our instructions to come alone… but the others will have to be… kept with you. You may call me Diam. We are the Quellorions. Come with us, _now_."

"Well, so much for a peaceful greeting," Leonard muttered, falling into line with Jim and Spock as they were led out of the doors of the theater. The three men had also all noticed one thing: the weapons that the Quellorions carried were old fashioned, almost medieval-looking swords and axes. Spock raised an eyebrow when one of the guards (this is what he assumed they were) pointed the tip of his sword right at Spock's neck, and the other one followed his Captain and the Doctor with his ax raised menacingly, down a long, seemingly endless corridor.

"Diam!" Jim called. "What have we done to offend you? I don't really appreciate being led around like this!"

Diam stopped. "Silence!" He boomed. "Or else, one of your friends gets it!" Spock and McCoy were both roughly grabbed, and the weapons pressed to their necks. Spock tensed, ready to do a nerve pinch, and he saw Leonard's hand stray toward his phaser. Jim shut up. The Quellorions lowered their swords and axes slowly, and both men relaxed.

The trio looked at each other. Jim shrugged. " _On this ship for a few minutes, and we're already held prisoner,"_ He seemed to say. Leonard shook his head as if to sigh, " _And we didn't even do anything wrong._ " They both turned to Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow. Despite the situation, his two comrades both stifled laughs. Spock decided that he would concentrate on their surroundings, in case the knowledge might prove useful later.

They continued on, and the hallway emptied out into a large circular space that seemed to be a type of market, where many other Quellorions mingled. Most of these were wearing orange, yellow, or salmon robes like the guards, but Spock couldn't spot any with pink robes. " _The color must represent rank or job, like on the Enterprise,"_ Spock decided. " _Salmon must be for guards. The orange seems to be for vendors and shop owners. Only yellow clothed Quellorions seem to be buying merchandise, they could be the wealthy or officials. And pink is most likely one of the highest rungs- the ruler or an extremely important official."_ Then, a thought came to Spock. " _Fascinating! There seem to be only male Quellorions here! Are the women and children simply somewhere else? Or are they like some other species who reproduce using cloning?"_

As they walked through the market, Quellorions stopped to do a strange salute in front of Diam. They would raise both hands above their head, and then form an "X" in front of their chest. Diam repeated the gesture, and they would continue on. It seemed like all the Quellorions were happy, none of them seemed to be bothered by the prisoners walking through. From what Spock could hear, the only conversations going on were friendly and relaxed, too. None seemed to be as harsh as the two guards or Diam.

Suddenly, the Quellorion leader, as Spock had guessed he was, due to the salutes, turned sharply to the left, toward a hallway that branched off from the circular space. Again, there seemed to be no other hallways or rooms connected to the hallway. The group walked in silence. Finally, the hallway ended in a single door.

"Your prison cell. Get in there." Diam ordered. The guards pushed our heroes inside and slammed the door shut.

*Sorry that this chapter is a little short. The Spock sneezing part is a reference to the story _20 Truths: Spock_ by _Nausicaa Smith._ Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Captain Kirk sighed.

"Not as planned? Jim, this is a darn failure!" McCoy crossed his arms angrily. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"

Jim smiled and triumphantly cried, "Like this!" He hoisted up his communication device, and his phaser. Spock chided himself at forgetting that the Quellorians had not confiscated their supplies, as Jim flipped open the speaking device.

"Captain Kirk to Enterprise. Kirk to Enterprise. Enterprise, respond!" Kirk fumbled for Spock's communicator. He tried it, and then Leonard's, but none worked.

"They must have blocked the devices, Captain," Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"Darn it!" Jim cried. "Try the phasers!"

All three of them pointed their phasers at the cell door. "Fire!" The captain ordered, and Spock and McCoy clicked down on their triggers. The phasers didn't do anything.

Jim swore and dragged a hand through his hair. "Spock, what can you tell us?"

Spock rapped on the walls of the shelter. The walls were a pure white, and when he knocked against them, there was no echo. "I don't know the substance, Captain," Spock admitted. "It is not hollow, though."

"There must be some way to get out!" Leonard complained. In an apparently desperate attempt, he threw his body at the cell door. "OW!"

Spock calmly raised an eyebrow. "That was highly illogical, Doctor."

"Shut up, you hobgoblin, and figure a way to get out, Spock!" McCoy rubbed his shoulder, wincing, obviously angered.

The Captain apparently didn't have any better ideas than the Doctor, and pulled on the seam of the door. Spock's eyebrow crept up even higher. "I'm sure that there is a more logical way to get out, Captain."

"Well, what then?" Jim queried, pulling harder.

Spock pondered. "Well, I assume that Quellorions are going to feed us. When the guard comes in, I will perform a nerve pinch."

"And when do you think they're gonna feed us?" Leonard asked skeptically.

Spock strained his ears. "Well, Doctor, in fact, I can hear somebody walking down the hallway already. Act as if you are exhausted and don't pose a threat."

The others scrambled into position, and Spock pressed himself against the wall next to the door. Two minutes and fourteen seconds passed, and then the door swung open. One of the guards from earlier walked in, and placed a few pieces of bread onto the bare ground, sneering. Spock quickly moved in, putting pressure onto the cluster of nerves at the base of his neck. The Quellorion collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

The three men hurried out of the cell, and ran down the hallway the had come, but stopped when they reached the market, unsure which way to go.

"STOP THEM!" A voice cried. Whirling around, Spock saw that it was the Quellorion guard, sprinting down the narrow hallway. Frantically, the three tore through the marketplace, upsetting stacks of goods and knocking over a good amount of aliens.

" _How did the guard recover from my nerve pinch so quickly?"_ Spock wondered. " _The Quellorions must have a very quick recovery, that will make them very hard to defeat in case it comes to fighting."_

Leonard, not used to such wild chases, stumbled, and clutched his ankle, moaning. Spock and Jim rushed to his help and supported their friend.

"I'm… fine!" McCoy grunted through clenched teeth. "Let me go!"

"Shut up, Bones!" Jim spoke, glancing over his shoulder. "We aren't leaving you alone here to die!"

Spock put in his two cents. "Doctor, you wouldn't be able to run by yourself, as you seem to have to have twisted your ankle. By leaving you, the Enterprise would most likely lose an effective physician, and we cannot afford that."

"Fine, Spock, don't make me feel worse! Just darn run! They're catching up to us!" Then, almost as an afterthought, Leonard quipped, "Also, may I remind you that I'm the doctor here, and the head one at that?"

The two uninjured men ignored him, and hurried toward a corridor branching off of the large atrium. Just as the other ones, this one seemed endless. A laser beam shot over their heads, and Spock ducked.

"Darn, they've started to fire at us! H-" Jim broke off as a laser hit him square in the back. With a shout, he fell to the ground.

"Go, Spock! Rescue Bones, and RUN!" The Captain yelled.

"Leave, me Spock! He's the Captain, and more valuable than me!" Leonard argued.

"Spock! That's an order!" Kirk said defiantly. "Go!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm going to have to disobey you." Spock picked up his Captain, and slung him over his shoulder potato sack style. He lifted up the Doctor, and clenched him under his arms. Gritting his teeth, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him under the heavy load, and despite his logical mind found himself quite desperate.

*Again, thanks so much for all the feedback and the support! I'm so happy, and also quite sorry because I haven't published anything in such a long time, due to school! I hope you enjoyed so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Another beam whizzed over Spock's head. The Quellorions were starting to catch up, and Spock stumbled underneath the added weight. Despite his Vulcan strength his muscles were starting to ache, and he realized that if something didn't happen soon, the three would be captured again.

Finally, Spock saw a silver door at the end of the hallway. He put on an extra burst of speed.

"Spock! Leave me!" Kirk tried again, struggling.

"Captain, you are not making this easier for me," Spock replied cooly.

"SPOCK! Let me go!" McCoy shouted. "We're all going to get darn captured if you don't!"

"You too are not helping things, Doctor."

The Quellorions were now only thirty feet away, and closing in quickly. At last, Spock reached the door and pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge, and Spock tried again. The door shook in its frame, but still wouldn't open.

"Set weapons from hurt to knockout! We almost have them!" The Quellorion guard ordered. Again came the zap of lasers, as the wall was peppered with the blasts. One of them hit Jim, and his head snapped back, almost toppling off of Spock.

His captain. He had to get the captain to safety, and the doctor, too! With newfound motivation, Spock pulled with all his might. He put all of his strength into opening the door, gritting his teeth. The captain. The doctor. Jim. Leonard.

The door handle popped off.

"Spock! Let me down! I can't run, but at least I can try to help you open the door!" McCoy, who had been struggling against Spock the whole time, yelled. Spock put him down, and together the two men strained against the door.

"It's not gonna work!" McCoy grunted. Spock ignored him and kept on pushing on the door. Suddenly it slid open as if somebody had pressed a secret button. just as the Quellorions were only ten feet away and starting to surround the trio. Quickly, Spock pushed McCoy inside, a little bit more roughly that he intended, dumped Jim in there too, jumped through the frame, and closed the door as fast as he could.

Spock heard the thumping of the Quellorion guards on the door, and tensed, ready to fight, but the door held.

"Spock- where _are_ we?" Asked McCoy, who had been checking Jim's pulse but know was staring at the room.

Spock turned around and took in the room, almost gasping. It was massive, almost as large at the atrium- and filled the substance that the bridge had seen during the video message, except for where Spock, Leonard, and Jim were. Leonard, wincing as he stood up, reached out and touched it. His hand went right into the material, and he drew it out with a disgusted expression.

"Like putting my hand into a tub full of butter, or that silly putty stuff that all the kids have nowadays," He told Spock, who also reached into the thing. Leonard was right- it was wet and squishy and smooth at the same time.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A voice called suddenly - it was the same voice as the one in the message. The white thing pulsed, expanding and then contracting.

"I am First Officer Spock, from the starship Enterprise," Spock addressed the creature, going for the formal introduction. "This is the Head Doctor Leonard H. McCoy, and this is our Captain, James T. Kirk."

Just as Spock said that, Jim started to stir. In a few seconds, both men were at his side, helping him up.

"What happened?" Asked Jim. When he saw the gigantic room filled with the gigantic white thing, he gaped. "Spock- Bones- What _is_ this?"

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure, Captain. This is a substance that is unknown to me," Spock answered.

"Who - or what - are you?" Jim questioned, balling his fists. Spock had thought that the Captain would react like this- confronting everything.

"YOU!" Boomed the white, pulsing again and ignoring Jim's request. "YOU ARE INTRUDERS! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!"

"JUST LET US RETURN TO OUR SHIP!" Jim roared, like a caged lion. Spock knew that if something good didn't happen soon, the Captain's fists would start swinging.

The milky substance didn't speak for a while. Then, it spoke. "ONLY ONE MAY RETURN."

"Captain- I'll stay. You or the Doctor should go." Spock offered.

"No, Jim! I'll stay!" Leonard argued.

"Bones, I'm sorry," Jim said. Then, to the creature: "Return the Doctor."

"J-" Leonard started to yell, but disappeared as was beamed.

There was a giant bang, and the door flung open. Behind it were the guards, and Diam, who gaped at the scene.

"You have intruded into the uttermost holy parts of our ship! How dare you!" Diam screamed. He made a signal to his guards.

Then, everything went black.

*Sorry my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I've been really busy :( I hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

He awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. Where was he? What had happened? Who was he? He opened his eyes, and immediately shut them. The pain was almost unbearable.  
"Spock! Spock!" A voice penetrated through the fog of his mind. He tried to open his eyes again, wincing. A blurry yellow figure stood over him, shaking him. "Spock, are you okay?"

Spock… that sounded familiar. But… where had he heard that?

"Spock! Answer me!" The figure shouted, and he registered a sharp pain on his cheek as the figure slapped him. He tried to open his mouth to talk, but again pain coursed through his body. He fell back again into the blackness.

"Darn bio- blaster things! Of course they affect Spock differently than everyone else!" He awoke to the yellow-clothed man walking around the room that they were in, muttering. A new bout of pain stabbed into his head, and suddenly his mind was open like door that had been locked for years.

"I wonder why the guards are all so tense lately."

"Those three people, the newcomers, I wonder what they are doing here."

"Did you hear about Throzock? He cloned again!"

"Why were the men running and knocking over everything?"

"Diam is such a wonderful ruler, but I wish that us civilians would actually be told what's going on."

Civilians. Cloning. That was important, but why? Running and knocking over things. That seemed familiar, too.

The door shut again, and again the world faded into darkness.

"Spock, please! Just wake up!" The yellow man again. He tried to force his eyes open. This man was in some way… important to him. Special. He mattered, somehow.

"Spock, I'm your Captain! Wake up, now!" Captain. Spock. Civilian. Cloning. All of these words meant something, but what?

"Please, Spock. Don't die like this. Fight it. Do it. For me." The man took a deep, shaky, breath. "Your ca- your friend."

For him. He had to it for him. Everything began to take shape. Spock. Kirk. McCoy. Space. Enterprise. One word sounded louder than the rest:

Love.

Spock sat up straight, as if awaking from a nightmare, breathing heavily.

"Spock! Are you alright?" Jim hurriedly stood up, looking sheepish.

"I am fine, Captain. In fact, I have discovered while I was in the blaster induced stupor that the other Quellorions are all males, and do reproduce using cloning. Also, all of the aliens in the marketplace are civilians. We cannot harm them." Spock replied crisply.

"Wait- so you're saying that you were awake during all of that?" Jim asked, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"More or less, Captain."

"I wish Bones would have been here- he would have been able to help you. A lot better than I did. I was useless!" Jim ran a hand through his hair, a strange look in his eyes.

"I believe that if Doctor McCoy had been here, he would have commented on the fact that there are only males on this ship, Captain."

"And, Mr. Spock, what would he had said?"

"Well, I believe he would have said something along the lines of 'Poor Jim, no women to seduce.'"

"Could we please just concentrate on getting out, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

*This chapter is kind of abstract, but I needed to include some information that will come into play later in the play. I hope you enjoyed! What will happen next? Dun dun dun!


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Spock and Jim were about to try anew, it swung open. "Come with me, you _pigs_. Diam has ordered your execution!" Five guards roughly grabbed the duo and shoved down the long hallway.

"Oh, darn," Jim muttered underneath his breath.

Spock said nothing, contemplating how they were going to get out of this situation. His logical mind found- nothing. Although- there was a spark of hope. Whirling around, Spock placed his hand on one of the Quellorion guard's head in a mind meld, but before he could push his mind into the guard's, another roughly seized him, slapping a strange band onto one of his hands. Spock suddenly found that he couldn't move, fully immobile. One corner of his mind registered his Captain struggling against his bonds but having the same band administered to him as well.

The small party continued down the hallway, now dragging Spock and Jim along.

The procession finally entered a doorway at the end of what seemed to be the hundredth hallway. As soon as they walked through the threshold, even more guards grabbed our heroes. They removed the bands, and Spock saw his friend notably exhaling at being able to move again. Now that Spock could move he realized they were in the theater, exactly where they had originally beamed aboard.

" _It's a circle ending- dying where the story started."_ Spock thought wryly.

In the middle of the stage, there was a large contraption, Spock found it to be similar to a guillotine seen in Earth's early Europe. Jim apparently saw the same thing, and muttered, "We're gonna be beheaded?" before a guard smacked him and told him to be quiet.

In stony silence, the two allowed themselves to be led to the guillotine. Spock suddenly realized what the sawdust drifting around in the air clustered on the floor was for: to absorb their blood.

The guards roughly shoved Jim and Spock to their knees and positioned them in the contraption so a wickedly sharp looking blade hung only a foot above their heads, ready to cleave, chop, and behead.

"Spock?" Jim asked, turning his head in their encasement, casting a look at the blade above them, waiting to chop their heads off with a single blow.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well- in case we don't make it out alive, that is- I just wanted you to know that…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

Spock knew it wasn't like his captain to show signs of nervousness. "Captain- are you alright?" he questioned.

Jim gave him a half smile, emotion deep in his eyes. "Yeah- I guess I am. I just wanted to say that I'm happy to have had you by my side for all these years, and that you've given me not only the duty of a loyal first officer but also friendship, which I more than I could ask for. So thank you."

"It was my honor." Spock rolled the next word around in his mouth for a while before speaking it. "Jim."

Jim nodded. "Spock."

Spock felt a strange warmth growing in his chest. For some strange reason, he wished he could have spent more time with Jim, and another feeling that had been suppressed for so long popped up in him, deeper than friendship, although Spock didn't realize it. " _This is how it must …_ feel _like that even when you know you are going to die, you will die with a friend,_ " He thought. Calm washed over him.

And then suddenly a voice yelled "Kill them!" and he could hear the blade started to move and Jim smiled reassuringly and then a tingling started in Spock's chest and then he was in the transporter room in the Enterprise.

"Jim! Spock!" Dr. McCoy cried and ran toward them. He checked their pulses.

"Well, that was close." Scotty sighed in relief. "We almost didn't localize you in time. What happened?"

Jim stood up almost as briskly as Spock, and already hurrying to the bridge, yelled, "We're going to have a lot bigger problems than that right now, Scotty! Now that we're gone, the Quellorions are going to start firing at us, about now!" As if on cue, the ship shuddered, struck by some type of torpedoes. The small party reached the bridge, struggling to stay on their feet, just as the ship was hit by another blast. The captain quickly sat back in his chair, and immediately started giving orders.

"Lieutenant Uhura, stay on red alert! Give the message to stay on battle positions! Sulu, ready the proton torpedoes and the phasers! Spock, search your databases again! Use the information we have learned to see if there is any way we can destroy it!"

Spock turned to his computer. This was the side of Captain Kirk that he was used to. This wasn't at all like the Captain Kirk he had just experienced. This was the side of Captain Kirk he preferred, being the Vulcan that he was.

And yet, his human side conflicted with his Vulcan side. Spock shrugged off the thought and concentrated on his work. He strained his mind, trying to remember what that strange milky white sphere he has seen was useful for. A memory of a time not so long ago popped into his head. It was when a strange alien culture, using knowledge that they received from their ancestors through a type of helmet, had come onto the Enterprise, removed his brain from his head in a fascinating show of medicine, and used it as their "ruler." Eventually, Jim, McCoy, and Scotty had come and rescued him. McCoy had put on the alien's helmet and put Spock's brain back into his body just before his body died.

It had been quite an interesting and fascinating experience, but why had this thought come into his head? Spock concentrated as the ship shuddered again. Then, suddenly it came to him. When he was only the planet, he had been controlling the temperature, and all the other life function systems, just like a computer. What if the white substance they had gotten a glimpse of and had not been allowed to meet had been doing the same thing that he had been doing in his experience? It was a far-fetched bet, but if they could destroy that, then the Enterprise would be saved.

"J-Captain! I might have found something!" Spock reported.

"Yes, Spock?" Jim turned to his first officer, his brow furrowed.

"I think I know how to disable the ship."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oi! Sorry I've been so busy lately :( However, I got to catch up on a lot of reading, like Leonard Nimoy's _I Am Spock_ (Which was really good) and so on. Hope you guys are all happy & healthy! Well, here's the chapter :)

Knowing what was at stake, Spock talked as fast as he could. "While we were on the ship of the Quellorions, we received a glimpse of that milky white substance in the room at the end of the hall. My hypothesis is that this substance, whatever it may be, controls the function of the ship like my brain did with the living space of the females on the planet on stardate-"

"And if we could disable the substance, then we could shut down the ship, without harming the civilians?" Jim interrupted, with his fingers stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

"Yes, Captain. I assume that the ship would have emergency functions in case of the failure of the… organism. I suggest that we clothe ourselves like the civilians, and then beam aboard the ship anew. I have the route from the atrium to the organism memorized."

"Well then… let's play dress up!"

ooo

"How do I look?" Jim looked at himself in the mirror, twisting around so that he could see all angles of himself. Both Spock and Kirk were now violet, with turquoise wigs and orange robes.

"You look like a Quellorion, sir."

"Why, thank you, Spock," Kirk answered, grinning. "You look nice too."

Spock didn't know what to make of this, he hadn't said that the Captain looked nice, just that he looked like a Quellorion, so he just replied, "We should beam down as fast as possible." A blast rocked the ship.

"Yes, we don't know how much more she can take." Jim cast a worried look at his ship, anxiously running a hand across the wall as if he was stroking a puppy.

They duo made their way to the transporter room and stepped onto the transporter platform.

"Here we go again," Jim sighed as a familiar tingling started in Spock's chest. They found themselves near the edge of the marketplace.

"This way, Captain," Spock told Jim, motioning for him to follow him. Jim complied and the two made their way through the market, ignoring cries from vendors and other people to buy their ware. They made their way through the hallway, thankfully encountering no guards. Hours seemed to pass as Jim and Spock slunk down the hall.

"We'll reach it soon, Captain." Spock knew that they had to arrive soon. Suddenly, he stopped. "I hear voices, Captain."

"Well, I can't, Spock. Let's get nearer." The two lurked closer, careful to stay against the wall. The voices grew louder.

"Fire! Fire!" The two heard somebody scream. Diam. "We can be free! Fire! Fire! Do it already!"

"Fools! Your weapons are linked to me! I can disable them whenever I want!" The voice of the strange being sounded, followed by a sound of mechanic cackling. "How dare you try to defeat me? I can control this entire ship"

"Ple-" Diam started to ask, but then suddenly went still. A thumping sound rang out, followed by two others.

Jim and Spock exchanged looks, then crept closer. They were shocked to find Diam and two guards lying on the floor just in the entrance to the room of the white creature.

" _What could have happened? Was Diam trying to kill the organism? Is he dead?"_ Spock wondered. Jim seemed to be having the same thoughts, he snuck forward and put one hand underneath Diam's chin, feeling his pulse. Then he turned toward Spock and mouthed, "Alive". Spock nodded to show he understood, then crept to join Captain Kirk. They both pressed themselves against the edges of the door.

"On three," Jim mouthed, then pointed to his phaser. Again, Spock nodded and he pulled out his phaser, setting it to _Kill_. "One. Two. Three!"

They both whirled around, Spock pressing down on the trigger. Two beams of light shot straight at the creature- and shot off, bouncing around the hallway, causing Jim to have to duck as to not get his head separated from his shoulders.

"This has been a very fun day, 'Quellorions'," The creature spoke again. "You leave, you come back- try to make up your mind." A chuckle rang out. "I'm all-powerful! I can do anything I want! Starting with the Quellorions, I'll take over the whole universe!"

"No, you won't! Not if we use the secret weapon!" Jim suddenly yelled. He gave Spock a meaningful look.

"Yes. The Captain speaks the truth." Spock kept his voice monotone.

"I can defeat any weapon! Nothing can defeat me!" The words were brave, but the tone seemed to… be wavering?

"Not this one," Jim answered gravely. "Not this one."

"Show me! I can defeat it! I will destroy it! I will crush it! I will wipe it out of the galaxy!" The being was pulsing with what seemed to be excitement now.

"Uh, yes. Spock, do the honors." Kirk gazed at Spock, and then slowly tapped his fingers against the side of his head.

A mind meld.

With that thing.

To save the Enterprise.

Spock moved forward deliberately. The substance shifted. He closed his eyes and sunk his hand into the being, then his other hand. And the process began.

"We… are now-" Spock started, but the creature was resisting. "One."

"No! We are now one." The being was protesting, but Spock felt it slipping, "We are now one."

Spock pushed his mind into the creature's. It was almost too much to take in, he could see every part of the Quellorions's ship- the marketplace, the sawdust covered stage, dozens of corridors. And then his brain planted on word into that of the substance's.

" _Destroy."_

"Destroy," The creature repeated. It's voice was slurred, like Scotty's after he'd had too much to drink. "Destroy. Destroy. Destroy Destroy Destroy DestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroyDestroy-"

Spock's mind was violently pushed out, even catapulting him back a bit. Almost as if he knew it would happen, Jim caught him and set him upright. Then, the creature exploded. Bits of white goo flew everywhere, covering the walls and the forms of Diam and the guards and Jim and Spock.

A chirp sounded. Jim pulled out his communicator, and Scott said, "They've stopped firing at us, Capt'n! Good work!"

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. We'd like to come back aboard now."  
"Sure thing, Capt'n!" We'll have you up in a jiffy!"

Spock felt the tingling start in his chest.

Another A/N: GAHHHHH I hate this story so much! Sorry guys, just saying that I will continue and finish this story, but as I'm currently working on a few other stuff, and have been having a ton of other things making me super busy right now, it may take me a little while to finish. Not a lot left, tho! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, from now on I'm actually going to plan out my stories before I write them because I have no clue what to do with this story now and just by reading it I can see the deteriorating quality and it makes my skin crawl. Yecch. I had to write this in 28 minutes, so get ready for some bad storytelling.

His face rid of the purple hue, James T. Kirk ponders what to do now. He has a huge mess on his hands, Quellorions left without a leader, but he can't just leave, now he has to sort this all out.

"Spock?"

"Captain?"

"What should I do? In regards to the Quellorions?"

"I would recommend that you would try to get them to join the Federation, Captain." Spock suggested. He didn't really expect this advice to be accepted because Jim always seems to be making his own plans. But to his surprise, Jim says,

"Okay. I'll get ready." He starts to get up, but Spock says,

"Captain, we might not want to go down, Captain. The Quellorions may be wary of us, and that would not aid peace negotiations."

"Yes, but I want to be there… What if we come along, but don't really play such a big part in the negotiations."

"Yes, Captain, good idea," Spock agrees. He wonders why he hasn't come up with this yet.

Finally, they choose a young officer who specializes in negotiations, Scotty, and Chekov to lead the negotiations. With Lt. Sulu in charge of the Enterprise, the five beam onto the Quellorion's ship, right into the center of the marketplace. Ignoring the several surprised faces of the commoners, Jim goes up to a guard that he spots near the edge.

"I'd like to talk to Diam, please."

The guard seems flustered that this duty has come to him. After a moment of uncertainty, he nods.

"This way." He motions to one of the long halls, outside of which is standing another guard. The five follow him, shooing of eager vendors to sell their goods to the newcomers, apparently not scared at all now that they had come past their shock.

Their guard whispers in the other guard's ear, who nods and scampers down the hallway.

" _Diam will be ready for us,"_ Spock realizes. He decides this will be good, as they won't surprise him, which could cause some misconceptions.

When the group reaches the end of the hallway, they come out into a conference room. Diam is sitting at the head of a table for ten, looking superior. He stares at them with a mad expression, but suddenly he was on his hands and knees in front of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cries. "Thank you for saving us from Godoroth!"

Jim nudged Spock. "Who's Godoroth?"

"The creature, I presume, Captain," Spock answered. Then, to Diam, who was disgustingly trying to kiss poor Chekov's shoes, he said, "Diam. What exactly _was_ Godoroth?"

"Oh, it was horrible!" Diam wailed, all hints of his former cruel self gone. "One day, it just appeared! It called itself Godoroth, and made us worship it as a god! The civilians, we didn't tell them anything, but it was horrible for the rest of us! We were all so scared when it turned around our ship and made us start coming this way! Then, it made us kill all the inhabitants of the ships we passed! We're the last of our kind, we were trying to find a new planet after ours became uninhabitable! But then he took over, oh the tragedy!"

"Why didn't ye do anything about it?" Scotty asked, fiddling with his kilt that he had worn for the special occasion. "Ye would have saved yourself instead of having us do it."

"Oh, but we tried! I was lucky, for some reason Godoroth didn't kill me!" Diam told them dramatically. "We'll do anything for our saviors, yes, anything! Thank you!"

The young science officer chose this moment to speak. "Mr. Diam, we were wondering if we could put aside our previous encounters, and if you would be interested in joining our Federation of Planets. It would be of great benefit, we would be able to help you find a new planet, and-"

Diam cut her off. "Yes, yes, yes! We'd love to!" The rest of the Starfleet members exchanged glances, Jim, Scotty, and Chekov smiling at their good fortune. Spock, obviously, didn't smile.

Arrangements were made, and finally everyone was beamed back aboard the ship.

"At last," Jim sighed, "I can take a nap." Even Spock found himself tired with the recent events, but he wasn't about to say so.

The Captain started to make his way to the lift, but stopped. "Spock, you too."

"Captain, I'm fine-"

"Captain is right. I'm your Captain, and I'm ordering to go to sleep." Jim smirked. He grabbed Spock and pulled him into the elevator, barely waiting for Spock's "Yes, sir".

As the lift doors shut behind Spock, Jim yawned. "I'm so glad all of that is finally over." He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Spock finally reached his quarters and sank onto the bed, not even bothering to change. He hadn't slept in days, he realized.

His logical mind finally drifted off.

A/N: I'm sorry for such a bad ending but this had to be DONE because I am so DONE with this story. Finally it's over. Sorry, again. Sorry for the whole horrid story, I took up your time for no reason. But I'd just like to say thanks to the like three people who reviewed/followed/liked! I 3 you guys and would have quit this story without you :')


End file.
